Untitled
by vnsmk
Summary: "Hubungan kita ini bagaikan berjalan pada seutas tali di ketinggian." Warning inside! Read on your own risk. This is just short rambling thoughts.


**WARNING** : Fanfiksi singkat yang ditulis ngebut, semua yang tertulis apa yang terpikirkan pada saat itu. OOC, Typo(s). Yaoi (MalexMale).

.

.

.

.

Halo semesta.

Hidup dalam lingkungan heteronormativitas itu tidak enak ya. Harus menikahlah, punya anak lah, melanjutkan keturunan, pembagian peran sebagai istri dan suami. Dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya.

Apalagi kalau kau bukanlah orang yang… _yha_ katakan saja bukan penganutnya.

Iya.

Aku secara orientasi tidak lurus. Apalah yang disebut orang sebagai _straight._ Aku tidak.

.

Aku ini bukan anak remaja labil yang masih eksplor identitas diri. Jadi aku bukan sosok remaja yang masih coba sana sini termasuk coba-coba homoan. Tugas perkembangan menurut psikolog yang bernama Erik Erikson itu, sudah ku selesaikan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun, kalau menurut beliau, aku sudah masuk tahap tugas perkembangan untuk menjalin intimasi dengan orang yang dianggap spesial – ya, sederhananya berpacaran dalam konteks serius, melibatkan komitmen didalamnya.

Aku punya pacar sekarang. Jenis kelaminnya sama denganku. Ya, aku homo. Spesies minoritas, yang statusnya sebagai penyakit mental atau tidak masih jadi perdebatan panas sampai sekarang.

Oh ya, namaku Takao Kazunari. Pacarku namanya Midorima Shintarou. Aku seorang mahasiswa psikologi semester akhir dan pacarku anak faktultas kece, apalagi kalau bukan fakultas kedokteran dan sekarang sedang koas dan ditempatkan di suatu desa di daerah Hokkaido.

Kami sudah berpacaran dari SMA. Awet sampai sekarang meski tidak ada yang tahu- ah koreksi, bukan tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya saja teman-teman kami yang kami beritahu pun tidak menganggap hal ini serius. Mereka menganggap ini hanya becandaan. Sakit ya, tidak dapat pengakuan dari orang-orang terkasih disekelilingmu.

Ah. Jangan ditanya kalau perihal keluarga. Baik keluarga ku dan keluarga shin-chan – ya begitulah aku memanggilnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Kami berdua sudah sama-sama memikirkan ini, dan memutuskan untuk menjalani saja dulu apa yang ada. Tapi sampai kapan ya? Mungkin sampai shin-chan dijodohkan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dia anak satu-satunya dan dari keluarga terpandang. Dia tampan, pintar, tajir, dan sikapnya juga baik. Idaman para mertua pokoknya. Haha, aku hanya jadi batu sandungannya saja ya sepertinya.

Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berceloteh galau seperti ini. Aku cukup terganggu soalnya akhir-akhir ini, karena pembicaraan aku dan shin-chan minggu lalu sebelum dia ke Hokkaido. Beginilah kira-kira ceritanya

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hari itu belum terlalu malam, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Shin-chan datang ke _flat_ ku dan katanya dia akan menginap. Inisiatif menginapnya itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena seminggu penuh dia tidak menghubungiku karena jadwalnya terlalu padat dan persiapan koas. Aku sih tak masalah. Ini risiko pacaran dengan anak kedokteran yang memang benar-benar maniak belajar. Tapi shin-chan merasa bersalah dan dia memutuskan untuk menebusnya untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ nya denganku. Dan ternyata, dia juga menginap karena lusa dia harus ke Hokkaido selama sebulan penuh.

Jadi disinilah kami, sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyesap kopi yang baru saja ku seduh. Manik mataku tertuju pada televisi sambil mengotak-atik _channel remote_ , siapa tahu ada acara yang asik. Sementara shin-chan asik menikmati kopinya sambil beberapa kali melirik ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dari ekor mataku. Menurutku dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai berbicara.

"Takao." Akhirnya si megane tampan itu mengangkat suaranya.

"Ya shin-chan~?"

"Hubungan kita ini seperti berjalan pada seutas tali di ketinggian, nanodayo."

"Ah! Tingginya berapa kaki shin-chan~?"

"Takao…." Suara itu merendah namun tegas.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap padanya. Manik mata kami saling bertemu. Ku lihat sorot matanya serius, jadi ku putuskan untuk tidak bercanda atau menggodanya lagi. Tapi ada apa gerangan dia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Hm.. maksud mu bagaimana? Ini _weekend_ shin-chan, tak bisakah kau membiarkan otakku beristirahat dari hal-hal berat? Kalau mau bicara, yang jelas saja langsung sehingga aku langsung paham~"

Aku melipat tanganku, menunggu penjelasan dari sosok didepanku.

"Yang ku maksud persis dengan apa yang ku katakan, nodayo. Hubungan kita memang berjalan pada seutas tali di ketinggian. Kita sama-sama tau ini akan sulit."

Aku terdiam lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk melihat arah lain. Entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri di dadaku. Tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak, seperti ada yang berusaha keluar dari dalam sana.

"Terus?" Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku yang mulai lumayan kelu. Pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan asumsi-asumsi negatif, seperti Shin-chan sudah merasa lelah dan meminta putus dariku.

"Aku selama ini merasa jalan ditempat. Kita belum menjalaninya, nodayo."

Pernyataannya kali ini lumayan membuat diriku cengo. Maksudnya apa sih? Kenapa kalau bicara tidak langsung jelas saja. Aku mencoba untuk menebak-nebak dulu.

"Maksudmu tidak ada _progress_ begitu?"

"Betul, nodayo."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu nodayo."

Lalu hening. Kami sama-sama tahu, mereka memang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mau apa emangnya? Mengakui kepada keluarga? Selama ini saja kami berusaha mati-matian menutupi hubungan ini. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua kami tahu? Tentunya akan memisahkan kami. Bisa-bisa Shin-chan langsung dinikahkan dengan perempuan kenalan rekan kerja ayahnya. Kami sama-sama memilih untuk berada di zona nyaman saja dulu.

Sakit memang.

Kau tak bisa memamerkan hubunganmu kepada orang-orang. _Bullshit_ yang bilang kalau hubungan itu hanya antara kau dan pasanganmu. Asal kalian berdua bahagia, persetan dengan tanggapan orang lain. Oh kawan, jika kau berada pada posisiku, mungkin kau baru menyadari betapa pahitnya tidak mendapat pengakuan dari orang di sekelilingmu. Betapa bahagianya rasanya jikalau kau bisa berpegangan tangan ditempat publik, mengunduh fotomu bersama pacarmu di media sosial, mengakui dia sebagai pacarmu kepada banyak orang, dan hak-hak heteronormativitas lainnya. Betul kata orang, selama kita merasa kita mendapatkan itu secara cuma-cuma, _we'll take it for granted._

Pembicaraan kami menggantung sampai disitu. Tak ada yang mau memperjelas, karena sebenarnya realita sudah terpampang jelas dimata. Kaum _gay_ tidak punya tempat yang sama di dunia ini layaknya kaum hetero. _Unless you fight your hardest for it._

Dan sedihnya, tak ada dari kami yang mau mengambil risiko. Entah diantara kami sebenarnya tak ada yang serius, atau kami berdua terlalu takut untuk menyakiti satu dengan yang lain, apalagi saling kehilangan. Jadi kami dalam diam memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya dan menikmati saja apa yang bisa dijalani sampai sekarang. _Again, until when?_

FIN

A/N: Singkat sekali memang. Cuman ingin menulis, kalau tidak saya tidak bisa tidur lol


End file.
